


Offer Me Reprieve

by Castastrophe



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, cause if you don't do aftercare you're a douche canoe tbh, dom!Daesung, it is law, sub!TOP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castastrophe/pseuds/Castastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung and Seunghyun had played public gay chicken for months, blurring the lines between fanservice and what really went on behind closed doors. </p><p>There had to be a breaking point somewhere along the line, and when Seunghyun dips his head to drink water from his lover's clavicle - in front of a whole arena of fans, nonetheless - Seunghyun thinks he's maybe won this round. </p><p>Daesung happens to think the same for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Liv and tbh, I'm not sure if I ever posted it anywhere, but she inspired this with filthy chats in the middle of the night not long after the damn water sucking incident happened. 
> 
> Seunghyun, ur gay is showing. 
> 
> Anyway, this is dedicated to her as a thank you for the inspiration and for being a pretty swell friend.

Later, they'd say it started on stage. That the second Seunghyun's mouth brushed along and lapped at Daesung’s skin was a turning point for the both of them, or at least it was to the public eye. The truth was that they'd been involved for months prior, caught up in a twisted game of public gay chicken, seeing how far they could push one another’s boundaries, whilst simultaneously testing the observational skills of their fans. 

 

With the onstage antics in Osaka, Seunghyun at least got one of his answers.

 

The moment they were offstage, Daesung’s fingers curled into the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall, Daesung’s eyes dark with intent as he leaned in close, thickening cock pressing into Seunghyun’s thigh as he murmured low and dangerous. 

“You'll pay for that one.”

Daesung reached between them then and briefly cupped at his hyung’s rapidly interested dick, squeezing tightly and shocking a gasp from Seunghyun, before pulling away completely and turning on his heel, leaving Seunghyun aching and bereft. 

 

The limousine ride back to their hotel was torture, Daesung sitting across from Seunghyun and staring the entire trip, legs splayed and spread as his dark gaze fucked right into Seunghyun, who could do little more than shift beneath the attention whilst the others chattered away about their post concert highs. 

 

If Seunghyun knew where to look and what to look for, he could see the outline of Daesung’s rigid cock, on display with the spread of his legs, as if a constant reminder of the heated words pressed into Seunghyun’s ear and still lingering in the heavy pull of his dick. 

‘You'll pay for that one.’

 

Seunghyun didn't doubt it for an instant, as a shiver slid down his spine. 

 

Back at the hotel, the group shared their goodbyes, most shuffling their feet as they disappeared into their respective rooms. Daesung’s stride as he approached and pressed Seunghyun into the wall beside his door, however, was predatory - no fatigue, only intent. Seunghyun shivered as Daesung encroached on his personal space, staking and claiming, as Daesung deftly flicked his tongue at the hollow of Seunghyun's throat, reminiscent of Seunghyun's action earlier that evening. 

“Open the door, hyung,” Daesung spoke softly and steadily, carefully controlled, “or I will fuck you right here in this hallway.”

 

Seunghyun scrabbled for his key, fishing it from his pocket and standing before the door as he struggled for the motor functions to get it into the lock. It was made all the more difficult as Daesung hovered behind him, the warmth of his body pressing against the length of his back, Seunghyun fumbling as he felt the slow roll of Daesung’s hips and the resulting press of a hard cock against the crease of his pants. 

“Right in the hallway…” Daesung reminded him, biting at Seunghyun’s shoulder through his shirt, a hand slipping over his waist and sliding over the planes of Seunghyun’s stomach, clever fingers popping open the button of Seunghyun's trousers with ease. 

 

Seunghyun's head fell forward against the door with a heavy thud, breath shuddering from him as the pads of Daesung’s fingers crept beneath the waistband of his boxers and fingernails lightly scratched through the coarse hair at the base of Seunghyun's cock. 

“Daesung, please,” Seunghyun breathed, as Daesung rocked against him again. 

“The door, Seunghyun,” Daesung murmured in reminder, “you can beg later.”

 

The key finally slid in the lock, turning and allowing access to Seunghyun's room as he staggered in, Daesung a shadow behind, before a hand encircled his wrist and spun him. Seunghyun barely had time to get his bearings before fingers were curled tightly in his hair, a sharp tug bringing his mouth to Daesung’s as a hot tongue pressed between his lips and flicked at his teeth. Seunghyun parted his mouth, let Daesung probe as he shuddered in his grasp, before swiftly sucking on the invasive tongue and drawing a small sound from Daesung’s throat. The grip in Seunghyun’s hair tightened and Seunghyun let out a harsh cry as Daesung gave a sharp tug, pulling Seunghyun from his mouth after nipping at his lip. 

 

“Don't you think you've misbehaved enough?” Daesung rasped between their mouths, just far enough from Seunghyun that the latter couldn't close the distance with Daesung still clasping his hair. A whine remained trapped in his throat, his head foggy with lust as he began slipping into that comfortable detachment and sharp focus on pleasing that left his throat a little tight and his mouth a little dry. 

“There we go,” Daesung murmured, soft and find, as he loosened his hold a little and scratched lightly at Seunghyun's scalp. Seunghyun's lashes fluttered and he leaned into the touch, something Daesung allowed just briefly, before tugging on his hair once again, considerably softer. 

“Seunghyun,” Daesung said firmly, and Seunghyun's eyes snapped open, fixing on Daesung’s, “kneel.”

 

Seunghyun sucked in a sharp breath, holding Daesung’s gaze as he sunk to the carpet, leaning back on his calves with his hands folded behind his back as he stared up at Daesung with a reverence he knew he couldn't hide nor would he bother trying. Daesung let out a pleased hum, carding his fingers through Seunghyun's hair, almost as if petting him.

“Look at you. You can be so good,” Daesung murmured, “yet you can misbehave like you did on stage and think nothing would come of it?”

 

Daesung’s hand shifted, sliding along Seunghyun's cheek as he pressed his thumb against Seunghyun’s mouth, hooking it behind his teeth and using it to part his lips. 

“God, your mouth…” Daesung breathed, and Seunghyun held his gaze, pleading with his eyes, before Daesung gave a near imperceptible nod. 

 

Seunghyun wrapped his lips around the invading digit and sucked, pulling it into his mouth and flicking his tongue across the skin. Daesung gasped, biting at his lip and holding back a groan as his fingernails scraped lightly at Seunghyun's jaw. 

“Yes, that's beautiful,” Daesung breathed as Seunghyun bobbed his head and allowed Daesung to continue combing fingers through his hair. 

 

Daesung pulled his thumb out then, and Seunghyun only just managed to bite back his whine of protest, staring up at Daesung with spit slicked lips, breaths heaving from him as Daesung undid his fly and pulled his cock from his pants, stroking it in slow pulls as he stared down at Seunghyun on his knees for him. 

“You wanted your mouth on me so badly that you did it on stage?” Daesung murmured, and Seunghyun swallowed thickly, before Daesung tugged on his hair again. “Don't make me repeat myself.”

“Yes, Daesung,” Seunghyun breathed, and Daesung hummed. 

“You were just desperate, weren't you?” Daesung asked, voice low and thick, “Playing our little game and you got carried away…”

“Yes, Daesung,” Seunghyun flushed, and Daesung clucked his tongue, brushing Seunghyun’s hair from his eyes. 

 

Daesung held Seunghyun's gaze then, silence extending between them as Seunghyun’s throat bobbed as he swallowed in heady anticipation, his breath leaving him in a rush as Daesung spoke again. 

“I'm going to fuck your mouth.”

 

Seunghyun parted his lips, closed his eyes, and Daesung cursed under his breath, before using his grip in Seunghyun's hair to tug him back to focus again. 

“God, you're so eager, aren't you baby?” Daesung murmured, breathless as Seunghyun’s dazed gaze met his own, “I tell you I'm going to fuck your mouth and you open up like a flower. Close your mouth and keep it closed until I say so.”

Seunghyun’s jaw snapped closed with an audible click as Daesung stepped closer, running the head of his cock against Seunghyun’s mouth, precome smearing across his still kiss-bruised lips. 

 

Seunghyun was breathing heavily through his nose, eyelashes fluttering as he breathed Daesung’s scent in and desperately fought the urge to taste, to suck, to bury his face into the curls at the base. Daesung must have taken pity on his desperation, as he stared down with a heavy gaze. 

“You can lick your lips,” he rasped, and Seunghyun did so with hunger, shivering as the first taste exploded across his tongue and tore a pleased moan from him. Daesung’s grip in his hair tightened and eased, and Seunghyun watched as if starved as a bead of precome swelled to the tip of Daesung’s cock in response. 

 

‘I did that,’ Seunghyun thought, pleasure curling right to his toes as he stared up at Daesung with longing. 

 

Daesung groaned then, petting Seunghyun as he stroked his cock and chewed on his lower lip, before letting out a ragged sigh. He tapped a finger against Seunghyun's cheek then, and Seunghyun's mouth parted, eyes filled with adoring gratitude as Daesung shivered and pressed the tip of his cock past Seunghyun’s lips. 

“Go, baby,” Daesung urged, and Seunghyun’s tongue flicked out, “oh fuck, yes. You wanted a taste, you can taste all you want.”

Seunghyun whimpered, pleased and desperate to please, as he curled his tongue around Daesung’s cock, whilst it was slowly fed past his lips. 

“Oh, look at you…” Daesung breathed, his cock nearly taken to the root within the heated cavern of Seunghyun’s mouth, Seunghyun’s eyes watering a little as Daesung pressed in further. “Good boy.”

 

Seunghyun moaned, eyelashes fluttering closed again, Daesung allowing him a moment before tightening the hold in his hair again and rolling his cock back out. 

“Eyes open, Seunghyun,” Daesung urged, and Seunghyun obeyed, looking up at Daesung with a watery gaze and his mouth suckling at the tip of Daesung’s cock, before Daesung began to rock in earnest. He kept his pace steady as he fucked into Seunghyun’s mouth, hand tight in his hair as Seunghyun blinked back tears with every bump of Daesung’s cock against the back of his throat. 

 

Seunghyun's breath was leaving him in pants, little moans shuddering from his throat as Daesung used him freely, inching closer and closer to release. 

“You like this?” Daesung rasped, throat dry and breath heaving as he drew nearer and nearer, “You want me to come, baby?”

Seunghyun pleaded with his eyes, nodding as he shivered bodily, his own cock straining visibly against the front of his pants. 

“Then work for it,” Daesung breathed, before Seunghyun was rocking forward, meeting each of Daesung’s thrusts with a forward bob of his head, taking Daesung deeper and moaning around the invasion as tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

Daesung felt his balls starting to tighten, watching Seunghyun look up at him through damp lashes, adoration and obedience in every line of his face, and he pulled his cock from Seunghyun’s mouth just in time. He stroked himself as he began to pulse, hot cum splashing across Seunghyun’s face as he closed his eyes and held his mouth open in the desperate hopes of catching a drop, cum hitting his cheeks, chin and eyelashes, before Daesung ground out a groan and spilled across his neck and collarbones through the part of Seunghyun’s shirt. 

 

Seunghyun moaned as he felt it slide across his skin, felt his cock throb painfully in his pants as he tasted the lingering flavour of Daesung’s cock, feeling claimed, possessed, cherished. 

“Fuck,” Daesung breathed, dropping to his knees and immediately swiping a finger through the mess across Seunghyun’s skin, before pressing it past Seunghyun’s lips, feeding it to him as Seunghyun shivered and groaned, hoarse around his finger. Daesung then dipped his own mouth, sliding his tongue through the cum on Seunghyun's collarbone and swallowing, before pulling Seunghyun in for a breathless kiss. Seunghyun swayed into him, and Daesung slid a hand between them, slipping his hand into Seunghyun’s pants and gripping his cock.

“I want you to come all over my fingers,” Daesung rasped, “and then lick them clean.”

 

Seunghyun groaned, arching into the embarrassingly few strokes Daesung provided, before he was coming hot and thick into Daesung’s grasp, crying loudly and openly as he rode his release, Daesung murmuring praise the entire time, before pulling his hand out and pressing cum slicked fingers into Seunghyun's mouth, which he lazily licked clean. Daesung then pulled Seunghyun to his chest, pressing kisses into his hair and speaking softly into his ear, as Seunghyun drifted in and out of awareness, body vibrating from the inside out, feeling as if he'd been wrung dry. 

 

When he was finally coherent enough, Daesung’s touch soothing and easing him back into it all, Seunghyun pressed a kiss to Daesung’s chest and Daesung pulled him closer. 

“Hey, welcome back,” he murmured, soft and sweet, and Seunghyun let out a slow breath, nuzzling closer as a grin bloomed across his cheeks. 

“Hey,” Seunghyun rasped, tone light but throat dry and - Daesung realised with a pulse of lingering arousal - fucked raw. 

“I'm gonna get you to bed and then get some water, okay hyung?” Daesung murmured, pressing soft kisses against Seunghyun’s temple and between his eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Seunghyun sighed, boneless as Daesung helped him up and walked him to bed, pulling the cover over him and squeezing his hand as he headed to the bathroom. 

 

He returned with a wet flannel and a tall glass of water, passing the glass to Seunghyun and propping him up as he began gently and methodically wiping him clean. He spoke softly to him,grounding him with gentle words and praise, before sliding into bed beside him and snuggling close, nosing at his hair and gently sliding both of their clothes off, kicking them to the bottom of the bed as he let Seunghyun finish his drink. 

“Are you alright, hyung?” Daesung asked softly, sweeping the hair from Seunghyun's face and gently massaging his scalp. 

“Mmm,” Seunghyun murmured, setting his glass down as he turned and curled into Daesung’s arms, “that was good.”

“YOU were good,” Daesung smiled into Seunghyun’s hair as they entwined their legs together, warmth radiating from one another, as the lingering tension gradually eased from Seunghyun’s body.


End file.
